


Tales To Tell

by Cleargemshipper



Series: Of Prompts, Possibilities, and Fate Itself [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's time to empty out my prompt folder, M/M, Mimi will receive mostly platonic stories, Multi, Sky is an OC (check my Tumblr for more about him), Sky will appear in various one-shots that I have for him and other NB/HB members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleargemshipper/pseuds/Cleargemshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spanning across many different worlds and times, Hana Mizuno and her friends are caught up with each other in many different situations. Whether they be platonic or romantic, something is always going between them.</p><p>But, not every story has it's happy ending. People will struggle, and relationships will be put to the test. No one will be safe from the things around them...</p><p>((A set of Asagao Academy/Asagao AUs Prompts))<br/>((DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I can too juggle this and Asagao Emblem at the same time shut up. Even if it hasn't had an update for 3 weeks...
> 
> Ahem, I mean, Welcome to Tales To Tell! Where we see various relationships between your favorite characters from Asagao Academy, and an OC thrown within the mix! Prompts will be coming from my folder, but of course, if you want to send in a pairing and what you want it to be about, feel free to send them through my ask box linked at the end of these notes.
> 
> ((I will not be doing gore/vivid NSFW prompts, so please refrain from sending things like that!))  
> ((DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY))
> 
>  
> 
> http://cleargemshipper.tumblr.com/ask

_**PBG/Hana** “Things you said before you kissed me”_

 

_Before our first kiss, you told me how you were afraid of losing me to Luke. About how you felt about me, about how you were afraid that us being together would put a strain on our friendship. I was so happy that you loved me as much as I loved you. Even as we kissed, I never stopped thinking about the time we were kids back home, before you moved. The way you held me as we kissed, it reminded me so much of how you used to hug me when you ended up tripping and getting scrapes on your knees, bawling your eyes out._

_Each subsequent kiss was always preceded by conversations from the past and present, as well as the future. You told me about your home, about your Mom and Dad, about your little dogs. You told me once we went on break, you’d take me back to your home so I could see your parents. Even though the pit in my stomach grew, thinking about what they might say, you whispered nothing but encouragement into my ear._

_You would talk about homework, sometimes. It was mostly complaining about the workload, but I found it incredibly adorable and endearing. Sometimes, as you were leaning in to close the distance, I’d whisper something about an assignment Shizuka gave us, and your soft, green eyes glazed over like you were about to cry. I would giggle as you fumed at me, but pulled you in to close that space between us._

_Sometimes, you would talk about how you wanted to play games on GroupTube, to produce content and make people laugh. That was the future you wanted. As for me? I didn’t know. But I would support you regardless of your endeavors, and I know you would do the same for me._

_Even after years passed, after we both graduated, headed to college, and pursued our dreams, we always made time for talks when we would see each other back in our little apartment. You would record your videos, and I would prep for dinner. And when all was said and done, and we could relax, you would always tell me how much you loved me, before leaning down to kiss me._

_Even now, as we stand upon the altar, you in a dashing suit and me wearing a dress as white as snow, you exchanged your vows, and told me about how much you loved me. And how no matter what, you’d stay by my side, for better and for worse._

_And as our lips came to meet, as the priest before us gave his blessing to us, you breathed out nervously, cheeks red and eyes warm._

_“I love you so much, Hana.”  
_

_I smiled, tears threatening to prick my eyes, as I gazed into your eyes, before closing the distance between us._

_And as I neared your face, I let out my shaky, yet confident reply._

_“I love you too, PeanutButterGamer. And I always will…”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually migrated from my Tumblr but I decided to post it here because it got positive enough responses!
> 
> ((DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY))


End file.
